gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack
|production = Prototype |usage = General-Purpose |environment = Space |type = Suit |era = Regild Century |image = G-Self Space Pack Front.png;Front YG-111_Gundam_G-Self_Space_Pack_Front_(Movie).png;Front (Movie) YG-111_Gundam_G-Self_Space_Pack_Rear_(Movie).png;Rear |transformable = No |designation = YG-111 |OfficialName = YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack G-セルフ 宇宙用バックパック装備 |headheight = 18.0 |emptyweight = 31.1 |powerplant = Photon BatteryHigh Grade 1/144 YG-111 Gundam G-Self model kit manual |armor = Photon Frame |paccommodation = Pilot only~in cockpit in torso with Core Block System using Core Fighter |manufacturer = Towasanga, Ameria |archetype = YG-111 Gundam G-Self~V |first = 1014 |pilot = Aida Surugan, Bellri Zenam, |SpecEquip = Core Block System Photon Armor BPAM-02 Space Pack |armaments = 2 x Head Vulcan 2 x Beam Saber |OptionalEquip = Beam Rifle Shield |series = Gundam Reconguista in G~1~21,Gundam Reconguista in G: From the Past to the Future, Gundam Reconguista in G I - Go! Core Fighter |mechdesigner = Akira Yasuda }}The YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack is a mobile suit featured in the anime Gundam Reconguista in G. It was briefly piloted by Aida Surugan but its main pilot is Bellri Zenam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*Head Vulcans :A basic weapon mounted in the forehead. They can shoot beams at a rapid rate. ;*Beam Sabers :G-Self has a pair of beam sabers stored near its shoulders. It can spin them fast for defensive purposes. ;*Beam Rifle :G-Self actually uses two models of beam rifle in the story. The original one made by Towasanga and new one made by Amerian Army. The Towasanga's model is more powerful, but the Amerian model is easier to maintain. ;*Shield :G-Self uses three models of shield in the story. The original one made by Towasanga, another one made by Amerian Army, and the third made by Venus Globe along with the Perfect Pack. Although Amerian model is cheaper, Towasangan model has built-in vulcan guns,Gundam Reconguista in G Episode 16 sliding beam absorbing reflectors,Gundam Reconguista in G Episode 15 and is capable of generating a photon shield to protect allies.Gundam Reconguista in G Episode 13 Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*BPAM-02 Space Pack :Built by Amerian Army, the space pack are simple boosters to improve G-Self's mobility in space. History Gallery G-Self Space-Backpack.png|G-Self Space Pack Space Pack.jpg|Space Pack Backpacks early design 01.jpg|Backpacks early design Reconguista 01.jpg 35th.jpg Gselfrectenbio.jpg Gself-lineart.jpg YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack (From The Past To The Future) 01.jpg|In catapult (From The Past To The Future) YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack (From The Past To The Future) 02.jpg|Face close up (From The Past To The Future) YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack (From The Past To The Future) 03.jpg|Close up (From The Past To The Future) YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack (From The Past To The Future) 04.jpg|With Beam Saber (From The Past To The Future) extreme 2 g-self space pack.png|Gundam G-Self Space Pack in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Super Robot Wars X Gundam G-Self Space Pack.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars X Gunpla Space Backpack G-Self Boxart.jpg|HGRG 1/144 Space Pack with Core Fighter (2014): box art References External links *YG-111 Gundam G-Self on the Official Website